1. Field of the Invention
Portable foot anchor for exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In exercising in a prone position, it is desirable to maintain one foot in a stationary position, while desired portions of the balance of the body are moved relative thereto. Previous to the present invention various exercising anchors have been devised and used, but such devices have the operational disadvantage that they must be permanently secured to a part of a building structure, or form a part of an exercising apparatus that is of such structure and design as to remain in a fixed position in a gymnasium or the like.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a portable, compact portable foot anchor for exercising that is light in weight and may be used for its intended purpose in any desired room that has a doorway leading thereto in which a door is hingedly suppored and which door may be positioned in a closed position.
Another object of the invention is to supply an exercising anchor that is of such structure that when it is in use it will not tend to cause the closed door to open, but will instead exert a force on the door in a direction to maintain the door in a closed position.